totaldramaxtmxfandomcom-20200214-history
Lindsay
Lindsay (The Beautiful Dumb Blonde) is a contestant on Total Drama World Wide. She is placed on the Killer Adventurers, but the teams were merged in Japanese HiJinks. She was voted off in Welcome to Hollywood!, also breaking up with Tyler in the episode. Biography Season One In The Big Apple - Part 1, Lindsay got off the bus after Tyler, she quickly fell for the charms of Alejandro, Tyler tries to make Lindsay notice him, but she calls him Tyson. Lindsay climbed halfway to the top of the Statue of Liberty, but lost the challenge when Courtney won. In The Big Apple - Part 2, Lindsay still dosen't remember Tyler, she is to distracted by Alejandro. Her team crosses the finish line first, but since Ezekiel wasen't with the team, the Screaming Travelers won. Lindsay voted Ezekiel off. In Boating in Italy, Lindsay didn't talk much or do much. But her team won the challenge. In Yukon Do Better Than That!, Lindsay began to remember who Tyler is, but he is constantly upstaged by Alejandro. When Lindsay states that she likes Tyler, he begins to try in the challenge, but they still lost. Lindsay voted for Sadie. In G'Day Australia, Lindsay was hoping the challenge would be a reward challenge, and also hoping the reward would be shoes. During the challenge, after LeShawna tripped on something, Lindsay picked up the red gem, but had no clue what it was. Lindsay and her team got on a mine car and rode it halfway out of the cave. Courtney jumped on the mine car and stole the gem and jumped off. Sadie jumped off and tackled Courtney, Gwen then grabbed the gem and ran. Sadie got the gem back, and Tyler stole it from her and gave it to Lindsay, to make Lindsay notice him. Lindsay ran out of the cave and won the challenge for her team, not knowing she the gem she was holding was what they were looking for. In El Bullio, Lindsay and her team were relaxing in the winners compartment. Lindsay got off her bull to thank Tyler for helping her in the last episode, her team lost the challenge. In Deep Blue Sea, Lindsay wakes up, feeling sick. She then vomits on Noah. In the challenge, Lindsay finds the correct key, but decides to give the key to Tyler, who let her win the challenge the last time, winning the team the challenge. In German Grumps, Katie is flirting with Tyler. Tyler then announces that he is with Lindsay, who challenges Katie to a fight. They fight, and are quickly broken up by Eva. Throughout the rest of the episode, Lindsay and Katie feud. Katie throws the challenge, causing the team to lose. Lindsay is in the final two. She voted for Katie. In Amazon Drama, Lindsay confused Sadie with Katie, but then she was corrected by Eva. Her team had the advantage, because Alejandro took a wheelbarrow from the plane, and the Screaming Travelers were captured by natives, but their wheelbarrow hit a rock and fell apart. Lindsay, along with LeShawna and Tyler, went with Alejandro down his path. Lindsay's team were the first to make it in the plane, but Eva, Noah and Sadie weren't with the team, so the Screaming Travelers won. In Robbery in Paris, Lindsay reveals that she can speak french. When the team lands, she asks the security guard in french to give her the key to the painting. He does so, giving her the code. She takes the painting, but Duncan does as well. Noah kicks Duncan and she runs off with the painting, but Gwen grabs it and runs. Sadie jumps on Gwen and takes it, but then Courtney takes it. Courtney gives it to Heather who was further ahead, but Lindsay grabs it from Heather and runs out outside and gives it to Chris. She is then chosen by the Screaming Travelers to go to Chris's conpartment with him. In Japanese HiJinks, Lindsay is nervous about being eliminated. After she gives her joke, sucking up to Chris and Chef, she recieves a 6 out of 10. She then votes for Courtney to win immunity. She then votes for Heather to be eliminated. In Big Ben Diving, Lindsay was sitting with the other contestants in the commercial compartment, except Courtney. During the challenge, Lindsay dropped out of the challenge, because she was scared of bungie jumping, which means she lost the challenge. Lindsay voted off Heather, but Heather had an immunity idol so she was safe from elimination. Lindsay hugged Izzy when she was eliminated. In Sweden Ya, Lindsay was having trouble remembering Tyler's name again, and Lindsay was also insulted by Heather, but was defended by Gwen. Lindsay didn't get the whole point of the challenge, and lost because of it. She voted off Duncan, which made her an enemy for eliminating Duncan. In Russia Can Be Murder, Lindsay was getting insulted by Courtney for eliminating Duncan, which all the insults made Lindsay cry, she was comforted by alot of the contestants. During the challenge, Lindsay's costume was called "Ms. Americana", which make sparkles when she pressed a button, she lost the challenge, because Chris said he could get sued if those sparkles caught someone on fire. Lindsay voted off Heather, but since Heather used her immunity idol she was safe. Lindsay also used her immunity idol. In Welcome to Hollywood!, Lindsay was sitting with the other contestants in the commercial cabin, except Gwen, Courtney and LeShawna. Lindsay and Sadie were having a girl talk. During the challenge, Lindsay's movie was about herself, but she didn't work it very well. She was happy that Tyler made his movie about her and her beauty, but after Noah told her that Tyler's breaking up with her, which wasen't true. She started to cry, also making it worse when Heather's movie was about Lindsay and how ugly she is. Heather won the challenge. Lindsay voted off Heather, even though she had invincibility. During the final two, Lindsay and Sadie were the last ones, and Chris gave the final barf bag to Sadie, Sadie cried when Lindsay was eliminated and Tyler told Lindsay that's what Noah's plan was, but Lindsay didn't believe him and said "It's over, Tyler" and jumped out of the plane. Trivia * In Robbery in Paris, it is revealed Lindsay knows french. * Lindsay has trouble remembering most of the contestants names. * Lindsay is the prettiest contestant on the show.